Fireworks
by purpledragon6
Summary: A one-shot based off of Zak Monday's flashback in the story 'Monster In The Mirror'. If you have yet to read that one, then please do. ZakM/OC


**A/N: I own nothing but this box.**

**Just a drabble I came up with while in the shower for one reason or another. I decided to do a drabble off of this flash back from Monster In the Mirror.  
**

**Setting: A block Party on the 4th of July.**

**Pairings: ZakM/OC (If you haven't read the first story then please do)**

* * *

Celebrations were new to the anti-matters, as they were not exactly popular in their world. However, they did seem to be rather popular in this one and so far the two remaining Mondays had celebrated 3. The first celebration in this world had been Macy's birthday, which wasn't to boring as the party took place at a bowling alley. Their second had been when Macy's brother announced that he had finally gotten his first job (They only celebrated with the family because they had nothing better to do.) The third one came in the form of a block party, though Zak was the only one who attended, as his dragon found that the noise, crowd, and fireworks were all too overwhelming and decided to stay home. With that, the anti-matter boy now found himself with his matter friend, Macy.

Red, white, and blue sparks lit up the otherwise orange and pink sky as the two struggled to light their sparklers with a very dull lighter. Her pale eyes lit up brighter than any fireworks he had seen that night, though this may have been due to their color, making it easier for the lights to bounce off of them. It was hot outside, and the loudly played music only seemed to add to the heat, which apparently was hot enough to make the remains of their grape salad bubble lightly from their paperplate homes on the side walk.

"OK. Got it!" Macy announced as a ball of blue sparks popped and crackled off of the stick she had been holding, Zak's stick copying her's actions moments later only his sent off red sparks that matched the main color of the top Macy was wearing.

"Hey Mace, what do we do when they get to low to your fingers?" The male asked idly, swirling the quickly burning wood around in the air and creating shapes that would only last a few seconds.

"Just drop it, though I think it should burn out by then." Macy said as she focused her eyes on the remains of her stick and then dropping it just as it burnt out and then turned sharply on the heels of her flip flips and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Her friend called after her as he watched her.

"I'm off to get some brownies! Want any?" She called over her shoulder, only to see her friend ditching the firework and running after her, answering the question of 'want any?'

The two teens ended up at one of the many tables at their neighbor's house which had been set out for the party. Each teen then took a plate and began to pick out whatever they thought looked good to them. After that, the two found two lawn chairs by the pool and took this time to enjoy the treats they had collected. Once Macy had finished everything off of her paper plate, she stood up to go throw out her plate at the nearest trashcan which was just a few feet in front of them. Unfortunately that would mean she would have to walke a tad closer to the pool than Zak was. After she did this, she was just about to turn back around and walk back. Zak watched her, and luckily Macy did not see the evil look on the boy's face as a plot came to his mind.

"Hey Mace, got your phone on you?" He asked, slowly getting up from his own chair and trying to keep quiet, taking note as Macy paused in her tracks and turned back around to point to their house just across the street from the one they were at.

"No. I left it at the house reme-AHH!" A suddenly splash drowned out the girl's words and yelps, but not only her's, as she had grabbed her friend and he followed her into the pool.

When they both resurfaced, Macy took a few moments to gather herself before she turned and tackled the boy around the neck, though it wasn't enough to send him back into the water. Giggles and growls (Happy ones of course) escaped both of their lips as they splashed about the pool anyhow. Soon, both became tired of this and slowly stopped to just tread water and giggle softly.

"You idiot! I'm not wearing a swim suit under this!" Macy giggled as she swiveled herself around in the water to face the male's front.

"Neither am I. And I'm not complaining." He said, taking a deep breath and clinging to the girl as he quickly dragged them both back under.

Not wanting to ware herself out any, Macy didn't make any attempt to punch herself free, instead, she opened her eyes, not minding the sting of chlorine so she could stare at her friend. Apparently having the same idea as her, he also had opened his eyes and was now staring at her. Their hair was floating weightlessly around them as a few bumbles from when the surface broke still swam around them, creating the look of an underwater fantasy scene. A sudden rubble however, from the surface caught both of their attention far to quickly as they broke away and broke surface for air. By now the sky was a deep blue, filled with a sudden display of light. Fireworks. Again, Macy's eyes were brighter than any of them as she watched.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked as she treded water gently and turned to face her friend, whose attention was plastered more on her than on the sky.

They were mere inches apart by now when Macy smirked a tad deviously and suddenly splashed her friend once more in the face while he was distracted. The anti-matter boy glared at her and quickly wiped his eyes before tackling her back into the water and held her down in it. A quick thought of 'I could kill her right now if I wanted to' flashed through his mind before he slowly let her back up. Usually, one would expect the other to be furious at this, but Macy came out of the water laughing hard.

"Okay, I deserved that." She giggled as she brushed her hair out of her face and swam towards the ladder to get out of the pool. "You coming?"

Zak rolled his eyes but then nodded and copied her actions of swimming and followed her out of the pool, where they then located a towel large enough to cover both of them and a lawnchair that would do the same. A comfortable silence followed the two as they looked up at the sky and watched the exploding fireworks decorate the now darkening sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marcy finally spoke up in an awestruck voice, just as a blue one lit up the night.

Zak Monday turned to her and looked her over. Her multi-colored hair was a mess on her face and neck, reminding him a lot of how a woman in his world might wear her hair on a daily basis. Another thing to note about Marcy was how wide her white eyes were, and how they sparkled with the light bouncing off of them, just as the droplets of water on her skin did the same. The white stars on her red top were now pale tan as the top stuck to her wet skin and her blue skirt wasn't in much better shape. Despite all of this, she looking so happy and was smiling her usual wide smile, giving her her cute and innocent look.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty beautiful."


End file.
